


Always Remember Us This Way

by haunted_table_boi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Bullying, Car Accidents, Cemetery, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Everyone is Dead, Heavy Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunted_table_boi/pseuds/haunted_table_boi
Summary: Virgil doesn't want to meet his soulmate, espicially if his last words to them is "I'm sorry".This story is pretty much all angst and trigger warnings. Please read at your own risk and stay safe! I heard Lady Gaga's Remember Us This Way after I had the idea.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. The Cemetery

**Author's Note:**

> Little note about this "identifying marks" Soulmate au (although Virgil does touch on it a little bit in the first chapter)  
> The left arm says the last thing your soul mate says (that you hear) and the right arm is the last thing you say to your soulmate, regardless if they hear it or not.

It was raining. Again. (Since when was it not?)

Virgil pulled up his black hood, and glanced at his right arm uneasily. Everybody was born with the last words they would ever say to their soulmate on their right arm, and the last words they would hear their soulmate say to them on their left. Virgil knew this; he knew people were born with them, and the writing wasn't legible until the child was was able to read, but that wasn't what was bugging him. Scientists and historians weren't sure how or when the words started appearing on people's wrists nor how long they'd been around. Why did they start appearing? Was it evolution, or some thing else entirely?

Virgil shook his head; he didn't want to think about that. He changed the direction of his sodden, mud-caked purple converse.

For once, the black clad twenty-year-old kept his head held high as he wove in and out of the rows of graves. Virgil didn't want to look at them, didn't want to think about the people that lied underneath his feet, decaying and forgotten, save the few with flowers. No, that's not how he wanted to think of his parents. Virgil refused to think of them as rotting away in a hole in the ground. To him, they weren't dea- not living, they were just... resting. Yeah. Resting.

He squeezed the plastic wrapper around the bouquet. "Resting" made it sound like they might wake up any minute. Virgil knew better, but he liked it better than the truth. Sighing deeply, he did one more zig zag on the all-too-familiar path before stopping at two identical headstones. 

There was nothing special about these two graves. They were just two simple stone (or whatever headstones are made of) with little plaques.

The one on the left said "Samantha R. Storm"; The one on the right said Victor L. Storm". Virgil dropped the small bouquet of white roses in between the headstones.

"I'm sorry there's only one this month. It was all I could afford," Virgil began, his voice cracking. Oh god, why did he do this every month? "I'd sit down with you guys, but even I know better than to sit in the mud when it's raining. Besides, I've been meaning to introduce you guys to some people, but surprise, surprise, I've been really anxious about it," the brunette checkex his watch, then glanced around. "They should be here any minute now." He muttered more to himself than his parents. 

Virgil looked around again, this time spotting a couple sharing a turquoise umbrella. The exact couple he was waiting for. A small grin spread a crossed his pale features as he waved them over.

One of the two men ran over with the excitement only matched by a young kid, leaving the shorter of the two without an umbrella and have to chasr him.

"VIRGIL!!" Patton cried as he threw his arms around the younger, shorter man, slightly knocking him backwards. "Jeepers, you are soaked, kiddo!" he noted, without moving.

"Hey, Pop-Star," Virgil half-laughed, patting Patton's back. Content, the redish brunette realeased him. Trailing behind the man-child was Logan. "Hey Lo. Sorry for making you two have to come here. Was the drive okay?" he quieried as the teacher approached. 

"Hello Virgil. The drive was fine," he puffed, then turned to the eldest male. "Patton, what have I told you about running in the rain? You could have gotten hurt, plus you left me without the umbrella again. If you're going to run off without me, at least hand me the umbrella," he fussed at his boyfriend.

"Sorry, Logie," Patton chuckled, scratching the back of his head as he repositioned him self so everyone was under the umbrella. 

Logan turned back to Virgil, slightly confused. "Virgil, you're drenched. You told us you were going to take a taxi when we offered you a ride." he mused.

Virgil shifted nervously. "Sorry. I just- it was faster to walk, a-and I was already halfway here from the flower- I-I mean work," he stammered. "A-anyways," the smallest man turned toward to the gravestones, "Mom, Dad, this is Patton and Logan. I don't know if I talked about them the last time I was here, but we've been friends for a long time now, and I've been staying with them for the past month or so. They're really nice people, you guys would love them." Virgil glanced at the couple nervously.

Logan gave him an encouraging nod (he probably figured it out when Virgil asked them to meet in a cemetery, for pete's sake) and Patton squeezed the emo's hand, undeniably a bit surprised. They were both a little concerned, since they knew Virgil's parents had been dead for at least two years, but they knew it was important to him. Virgil took a deep breath, then continued. 

"Logan is about to be a college professor at Sandersville University, and he's really smart and could really give a lecture on almost any and every subject. His passion, besides Patton, is definitely psychology and astronomy. He's probably the smartest and coolest guy I know."

Logan stood a little taller. "A slight exaggeration, but thank you, Virgil." He smiled sheepishly in response.

"And Patton bakes cookies just like you, Mom. He can cook a helluva lot better Dad, too. He's been a day care worker for about a three years, and even subbed for a couple preschool and kindergarten classes. Sometimes I help him at the per clinic he volunteers at. Both the kids and animals love him, almost as much as he loves Logan. He's the nicest guy I probably will ever meet. Patton definitely deserves a kid or a puppy."

"Aw, thanks kiddo!" the freckled man smiled brightly as he wrapped a light tan arm around Virgil's shoulders in a side hug. "You could say that was reBARKably sweet of you, but Logan hates it when I KID around!" he giggled. Virgil feined shock.

"Logan hates puns?! ImPAWSible!!" Virgil gasped. Logan rolled his eyes.

"I can't tell if you meant 'impossible' or 'implausible'," Logan groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. Virgil and Patton laughed.

"Whatever gets Patton what he wants," Virgil smirked, brushing his wet, black hair out of his eyes. His playful demeanor fell. "Patton, Logan, as you've probably guessed, these are my parents, Vic and Sammie Storm." He gestured to the graves.

Patton smiled politely. "Hello! Nice to finally meet you two! Don't worry, your son's in good hands."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, " Logan said formally, not wanting to play along, but didn't want to hurt Virgil more. He was rewarded with a glassy eyed smile from said boy.

"Thank you." The couple smiled back at him. Virgil tried to wipe his eyes with his soaked black sleeve. "I'll see you guys next month, unless you want to talk about shoving all my band merch into one room," he looked up at his friends. "Let's go."

Patton and Logan nodded, and started walking to the entrance. Virgil hesitated for a moment, looking back at the graves. He muttered a quick and quiet "I love you" before catching up to Patton and Logan, mentally preparing himself for a small lecture from Logan for walking in the rain without an umbrella and Patton making him promise to bring one of them when he visits his parents. Virgil smiled at the idea, at the prospect of eventually moving on, when he tripped and fell on a somewhat handsome and definitely not-yet-soaked man.


	2. Gay Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's a gay disaster. Not much angst in this one. :T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a good chapter name, so Gay Panic. It's just accurate.

Roman was not having a good day. The try-outs for the big play were today at eleven a.m., not whatever time Remy dropped him off. By the time the toung Latino-American got there, the auditions were well over and done with, and the stage was getting a well deserved wax. Thankfully, there was another audition next week, but the likelyhood of getting the character he wanted were slim to none since he missed the first one. Roman would be lucky if he got to play a side character or an understudy, but that wasn't good enough! The Cuban would never make it as an actor if all his roles were understudies and one-scene-wonders that don't even have names half the time. To add to his misery, when Roman returned to the parking lot, Remy's car was no where in sight. Which meant he, Roman Prince, the once king of the drama club in high school, had to walk in the pouring rain. Times like these made him wish he picked his car over DisneyWorld with his family, but at least it had been fun while it lasted.

It was a miracle a bookstore was nearby that sold umbrellas, or else he'd be drenched by the time he got back to his shared appartment near the community college. Roman had gotten accepted to the school of his dreams, but he was broke, and the scholarship had been denied. Once inside, he bought a red umbrella, then stormed back out into the rain, furiously texting his supposed friend, who spent his share of rent at concerts or at the mall with his soulmate, Piccani. Or, he had been, until a particular soaking wet, black-clad boy collided with him, and knocked him to the ground.

"Kiddo!" a friendly, concerned voice yelped. 

"Are you two alright?!" a more stern but equally worried voice called.

"We're fine!" Roman replied, facing the approaching couple as the man who crashed into him quickly pulled himself off of the Latino-American. "Nothing more than a couple of bumps!" he chuckled as he stood up. He offered a hand to the boy who knocked him down.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, concerned, as he took Roman's hand. The deep-brunette was about to reply when he noticed the boy's face. 

The boy had dark obsidian eyes that glistened like black glitter, only more anxious and timid. Black eyeshadow, faded and smeared, dripped down his cheeks, rosy from the cold rain. (Had he'd been crying, or maybe it was the rain? Maybe both?) His skin was pale brown in the places that hadn't gone pink from the chill in the air, and was almost ghost-like; his soaking wet ebony hair that was slicked to the side of his face was a stark contrast that matched his eyes. 

Stunned, Roman's mind preceded to stop working; he couldn't think straight. The hopeless romantic in him was going insane, and the words of his soulmate were begining to itch. The smaller of the two's eyebrows knitted together, increasingly worried about the stranger.

"Are you okay?" he repeated. 

"Me. Gay- very gay," Roman sputtered, the previous question not registering. The emo smiled shyly, and the tan idiot blushed, realizing what he said. "I-I mean, I'm gay- No! I'm-"

The boy chuckled. "No, no. Me gay too."

Any and all coherent and logical thoughts that were left in Roman's brain were immediately gone. There was a long pause as the actor tried not to squeal. 

"Phone!" Roman patted his pockets, then searched the ground with his eyes until he spotted his red and gold phonecase a few feet away. He grabbed it and gave it to the gorgeous dark-haired boy that broke his brain, and completely missed the web of cracks spiraling across the screen. "Number. Please?" he smiled nervously. Roman's inner romantic was scoffing at his baffoonary, but his heart was in control, his brain was still facing the blue screen of death, and there was no stopping him. Except, maybe that stupid itch on his forearms...And rejection. No, that won't happen, positive thoughts, Prince.

The emo laughed. "You have such a way with words," he smirked as he attempted to wipe away the collecting raindrops on the damaged screen and tapped his number in. Roman was practically going to explode if he didn't hug this man, but that was weird when one just meets someone, right? Right.

Roman's brows knitted together when his phone was returned. "Anxiety?" he turned his chocolate eyes to the obsidian pair. A soft, nervous smile that made his heart soar greeted him. 

"We just met. Sorry. It was my high school nickname." he hesitated before continuing. "Normally, I would have ran by now, but I feel like I know you, but I just-" he took a deep breathe, "I want to be careful. I don't want to have another rat or snake in my life." 

"No, no, it's completely fine! I understand- I'm living with an old ex, and he is just impossible! My name is Roman, by the way. Roman Prince." he smiled, awkwardly sticking out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Anxiety."

Anxiety gave him a funny look, then a smirk. "Nice to meet you too, Princey," he replied, shaking his hand. "Glad to see your brain is capable of full sentences, after all. I was worried for a second there."

"Says the man whose high school nickname was 'Anxiety'! Now that is a story, I must hear," Ro gave him his charming smile. 

"Oh, like you can talk, Mr. I'm-Still-Living-With-My-Ex!" Anx jeered playfully.

"Um, Roman, was it? Your umbrella seemed to blow away while you two were chatting. Lo and I tried to get it for you, but it got swept up." Anxiety narrowed his eyes at him, but Roman didn't notice.

"I just bought that! Ack, either I'm going to have to hail a taxi or get my friend to pick me up," the latino muttered to half to himself. 

"Perhaps we could give you a ride to your home," the shorter man offered. "If it is okay with you, 'Anxiety'."

Roman looked nervously at the couple, then at Anxiety, the the couple again. They seemed like a nice pair, and they seemed to be friends with Anx... No, Roman, don't be an idiot, this could be dangerous.

"Logan, Patton, I know you're just trying to be nice, but you're kinda being creepy," Anxiety interjected. "I don't mind if he rides with us, but we're strangers to him, and it's kinda creepy to offer rides to strangers."

The shorter one shot the freckled one an "I told you so" look, before he stated, "It's pouring rain. You are both soaked. If identity is an issue, I'm Logan Stuart Berry, this is my boyfriend Patton Heart, and you're both going to get sick if you don't get out of the rain. We promise, we aren't going to hurt you, but riding home with us is the fastest way to get you both out of the rain."

"I-I don't want to impose-" Roman began. 

"You're not," the couple said in unison. 

"Well, in that case, I'm freezing, lead the way!" he joked, scratching his arm subconsciously. Logan and Patton shared a look.

And that's when Roman realized he was standing outside a cemetery, and why they wanted to leave so bad. But as he climbed into the backseat of the Patton's station wagon, he wondered why they hadn't tried to rush them out of there sooner, or cut the conversation short. Most of all, he wanted to know why Logan and Patton shared a look everytime either Anxiety or him scratched their forearms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why were Patton and Logan acting weird? Why did Princey's arm itch when he met Virgil? Why did this chapter take so long?  
> Guess you'll have to wait and see!  
> (Also I'm sorry if the characters acted a bit ooc, I've never written Sanders Sides fanfiction before)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this impossibly long first chapter!! I'll post the second one as soon as possible. I might repost this on Wattpad, but I'm not sure. I'm not going to pretend you don't know who Virgil fell on lol ;)


End file.
